Battle Lines (episode)
For the Pocket VOY novel, see Battle Lines (novel). A runabout carrying Kai Opaka crashes on a planet of eternal war, where it is impossible for the combatants to die. Summary Kai Opaka insists on investigating a narrow band subspace signal while in the runabout [[USS Yangtzee Kiang|USS Yangtzee Kiang]] in the Gamma Quadrant in 2369. Following the arrival at an inhabitable moon, Benjamin Sisko, Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir and Opaka are then shot down by an automatic orbital defense system orbiting the moon. The Kai dies on impact. The Ennis are a faction of a humanoid species, and are the mortal enemies of the Nol-Ennis faction. They both live on this moon. The Ennis and the Nol-Ennis had been at war for a long period of time on their home planet. When, even with the help of the world's mediators, they could not negotiate any kind of peace between the two sides, they were banished to the moon. Part of their punishment was that they were condemned to fight for eternity. Artificial microbes on the moon bring their bodies back to life after they die, so even Opaka lives to see another day. During the tense negotiations between the two sides, Sisko tries to mediate a peace to get everyone off of the moon. However, fighting breaks out (again). Sisko fails where countless others did before him. During the analysis of the curious way in which everyone seems to be coming back to life, Bashir finds out that the bodies of the revived people cannot survive without the microbes on the moon. This means Kai Opaka must remain here forever. Meanwhile, Miles O'Brien arrives together with Jadzia Dax. O'Brien finds a way to beam the marooned crew away. The crew gladly returns with Dax and O'Brien, leaving the Ennis and Nol-Ennis behind and knowing the Kai has a lot of work to do if she really wants to finally bring them together. Kira remains griefstricken, pondering why the Kai would have stayed, even if she could have returned with them. Memorable Quotes "The magnetic deflection of a runabout's hull is extremely weak. The probes will never be able to detect it." "They will if I outfit them with a differential magnetomer." "A differential magnetomer?" "Mm-hmm." "I've never heard of a differential magnetomer. How does it work?" "I'll let you know as soon as I finish making one." : - Dax and O'Brien "I've discovered we can't afford to die here. Not even once." : - Bashir Background Information *Kai Opaka dies in this episode. She does appear later in "The Collaborator" and "Accession". *Armin Shimerman (Quark) does not appear in this episode. *This episode marks the first time a DS9 runabout is destroyed. The Yangtzee Kiang would later be replaced by the Orinoco. Links and References Guest Stars *Paul Collins as Zlangco *Camille Saviola as Kai Opaka And *Jonathan Banks as Golin Shel-la Co-Star *Majel Barrett as Computer Voice References Vayan horn fly External Links * * Category:DS9 episodes de:Die Prophezeiung (DS9) es:Battle Lines nl:Battle Lines